Howard the Duck (Earth-791021)
Real Name: Howard (last name unrevealed) Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Duckman, Howard the Human, Howard the Rat, Iron Duck, Pondhopper, Shang-Op, Cheap Ducktective, Duckboy, Dark Mallard of the Night Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Many and various, including former candidate for the United States presidency but usually unemployed Legal Status: Citizen of Duckworld with no criminal record Identity: The people of his home world allegedly do not know Howard's last name, and the general populace of Earth does not believe he is really a talking duck. Marital Status: Married (back in Duckworld) Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Cleveland, Ohio Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: New Stork, New Stork, Duckworld Known Relatives: Ronald (father), Henrietta (mother), Theresa (sister), Orville (brother), Unnamed second brother First Appearance: FEAR #19 History Howard the Duck was born on Duckworld, a planet in another dimension, where intelligent life evolved from waterfowl. Duckworld is apparently an alternate Earth, and resembles mankind's Earth in an astounding number of ways, including the fact that ducks speak English. Very little is known about Howard's past on Duckworld. Indeed, there are conflicting accounts as to the circumstances surrounding his disappearance. Howard vanished from his home world when the power hungry demon Thog the Nether-Spawn used his magic to cause the interdimensional Cosmic Axis to shift. Howard was dislodged from his home dimension and dropped into the middle of the Florida Everglades on our Earth at the site of this world's Nexus of All Realities, a place from which travel to all other dimensions is said to be possible. In an effort to set the Cosmic Axis right and return home, the reluctant Howard joined with Korrek the barbarian, who also came from another dimension, the young Earthborn sorceress Jennifer Kale, Dakimh the Enchanter, and the Man-Thing. The battle against Thog ended for Howard when he fell off the otherdimensional Stepping Stones of Oblivion and landed back on our Earth in the city of Cleveland, Ohio. In Cleveland Howard first met the young life model Beverly Switzler when they were both menaced by the costumed criminal accountant Pro-Rata. Howard and Beverly escaped and began living together. Their relationship lasted a long time, but is now apparently over. Although Howard has attempted to live as normal a life as possible, considering that he is a talking duck on a world of human beings, he has continually run afoul, so to speak, of various unusual menaces, most notably his arch nemesis Doctor Bong. However through cleverness, persistence, and good luck, Howard has always managed to defeat or escape his adversaries. Howard came to public notoriety when he became a candidate for the United States presidency on a very minor party ticket. However the general populace refuses to believe that Howard is a real talking duck, thinking of him instead as a dwarf in a duck suit, and the public dismissed his candidacy as a joke. Howard has chosen to make the world of humans his home. Dakimh the Enchanter has predicted that Howard has a major role to play in the destiny of the multiverse, and that role may still involve more adventures in Howard's future. Characteristics Height: 2'7" Weight: 40 lbs (18 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Yellow Skin: Covered with yellow feathers Unusual Features: Howard's body like those of his entire race, has similar characteristics to those of both common Earth ducks and common Earth human beings. He has hands and arms instead of wings and is unable to fly Powers Known Powers: Howard possesses no known superhuman or superduck powers. Known Abilities: Howard has some knowledge of the little known martial art called Quak-Fu, and hence is a surprisingly formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Strength Level: Howard possesses the normal avian strength of a duck of his age, height, and build who engages in exercise only when he feels like it. Miscellaneous Equipment: Usually seen with a stogie. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * In the Marvel MAX mini-series (by Steve Gerber and Phil Winslade), Howard was turned into a giant rat. Trivia * Howard the Duck was created by Steve Gerber. Recommended Readings * Fear #19 * Generation X #20 * Generation X #21 * Generation X #22 * Generation X #23 * Generation X #24 * Generation X #25 * Daydreamers #1 * Daydreamers #2 * Daydreamers #3 Related Articles * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 81-82 January-February 1997; Featuring: Jennifer Kale, Devil Dinosaur, Valkyrie, Scarecrow, BlackHeart, Jericho Drumm, Lilith (Vampire) External Links * Steve Gerber References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit